


Seeking You

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [56]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Hide went looking for his best friend after he went missing. Post-Season 1





	Seeking You

“Kaneki!” Hide said as he knocked on the door of his best friend’s apartment. He had not been picking up his phone as well he was not answering his text messages. As well he had not been at the school for a week. Despite them not having classes together, they at least saw each other in passing.`  
“Kaneki, if you are in there and you are not answering, please just let me know that you are safe.” Hide shouted from outside his best friend's apartment.  
“Young man, can you keep it down, that tenant has not been home for ages now and he has not paid his rent so I may have to get rid of the stuff inside soon.” The landlord said.  
“What! He has not been here in days you said. Did you contact the police?” Hide asked.  
“No, I had not that young man often barricaded himself in the apartment unless it was for school, so I assumed he got busy but after this third week I decided to get in contact with someone.” The landlord told him.  
“Can you open the door?” Hide asked, and the landlord nodded her head. They both walked over to Kaneki’s door. The landlord unlocked the door, and Hide stepped inside calling out his friends name as he checked the entire house for him but he was nowhere in sight.  
“Kaneki, where have you gone.” Hide said, before telling the landlord Kaneki was not there and to contact the police soon.  
Hide left and walked over to the cafe called, Aniteku where his friend frequented.   
“Touka-chan!” Hide yelled giving the girl a big smile.  
Touka looked over at him with a small frown as if it pained her to see him, but she walked over to greet him.  
“Hello. Is it just you today?” Touka asked.  
“Yes, but I had a question, have you seen Kaneki? I have no been able to find him or get in contact with him. So I was hoping maybe you knew where he was.” Hide asked, Touka tensed gripping the menu in her hands hard and avoided looking at Hide directly.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know where he is. He has not came into work for a while as well.” Touka said.  
“I see. Thank you Touka-chan.” Hide said and he turned to leave the cafe. Hide knew what they were, what Kaneki had become, he does not know what happening at the moment. ‘Don’t worry ‘Neki, I will find you.’ Hide thought as he started to walk down the street. ‘I will do anything to find you.’ Hide stopped as he looked up at the building of the Commission of Counter Ghoul, or the CCG and walked inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
